


99°F

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *homestay梗*无营养日常，🚗在后半部分*bgm: Blatant Plagiarism-GHOST DATA
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 21





	99°F

1.

黄仁俊从车上下来的时候晕车晕的厉害，掐着喉咙不让自己有呕吐感，司机帮他把行李提到面前的这栋略显陈旧的小洋房门口，他道过谢准备按门铃，大门正好打开了，一个看上去和他年纪差不多的穿着短袖牛仔裤的男生拎着废弃的快递盒走出来。

“啊，”男生愣了一下，然后咧开嘴笑了，“你就是仁俊吧？一路辛苦了，路上很堵吧”

是很堵，不过他怎么知道？怎么还知道我叫什么名字…黄仁俊强忍住晕车的不适感微笑着问道：“是啊，您是房东先生…的儿子？”

男生眨眨眼，然后摇头。

“我就是房东。”

“啊九十九度……难怪这么热……”

七月的N市的中午已经酷热难耐，黄仁俊把鸭舌帽的帽檐抬高了一点，擦掉额头上的汗，房间里的空调冷气让他稍微舒服了一点，租房网页上的“罗渽民”三个字为什么会让他觉得房东是什么中年大叔呢？可能是因为在他的stereotype里男性房东基本都是那样的吧……这么发了一会儿呆的时候罗渽民从厨房过来帮他提行李，黄仁俊注意到他手上贴的创可贴或者膏药之类的东西，

“没关系没关系，我自己可以搬，你手上还有伤…”

“哦，那是昨天翻书不小心被纸割伤了，没啥问题，”罗渽民已经拎起一个拉杆箱，“我帮你搬到三楼你住的阁楼”

他说的阁楼和黄仁俊想象中的完全不同，有他自己的卧室的两倍大，也不热，还有两扇巨大的落地窗和一张king size bed，“原来的房客两年前搬走了，空到现在，不过我都有定期打扫”

黄仁俊放下背包环视了一圈，心情变得轻松很多，这里除了楼层很高和浴室的水太小以外没有任何缺点，他也不是连上下楼梯都懒得动的人，对他来说这里非常合适，罗渽民看他浮现出笑意，继续说道，

“这里的洗手间里的东西你都可以用，我给你准备了洗漱用品，你用自己的也行——垃圾满了扔到楼下就行，那边的洗衣篮你也可以用，洗衣机烘干机都在隔壁”

“楼下是，”他带着黄仁俊下到二楼，“客厅，可以看电视电影啥的，这里是厨房，想做啥随便做，冰箱里的食物都是我准备的可以随便拿，记得每次把锅洗干净了，我怕有蚂蚁”

“啊还有啥……哦，你应该没有车？如果以后有车的话，那边有个public parking，停在那里就行，不过停车费得自己付哦。

“还有别的问题的话随时联系我，我在家的时候就在你对面房间，不在家的时候打我电话发消息都可以”

还挺靠谱的，黄仁俊想，然后看见卫生间里走出来一个黑头发戴眼镜的男孩子，看见黄仁俊的时候明显地局促了一下，黄仁俊朝他点点头，这应该就是罗渽民在网页上说的“已有的一位房客”吧。

“忘记介绍了，这位是李帝努，叫他Jeno就行，我系里的同学，在这住了快两年了，很帅吧，”他的半玩笑半真诚的话被李帝努一记轻拍打断，“他也在你对面房间，我隔壁屋，你们有空可以，嗯，交流交流”

交流啥……黄仁俊忍住笑，这个韩国男生已经走过来伸出手，友好地对着他笑，眯着眼的样子很像黄仁俊在狗咖见过的萨摩耶，“你好”

“你好，我叫黄仁俊，来自中国东北，在UNCT做游学交换”黄仁俊也伸出手

“诶——”李帝努惊讶了两秒迅速恢复平静，“我也在UNCT，不过我是读的本科”

“我也是UNCT的，”罗渽民搭在两人的肩膀上，“基本住这里的不是研究生就是本科生吧，反正都是UNCT的——那么以后就好好相处吧！”他重重地拍了一下李帝努，对方习以为常似的叹了口气。

然后李帝努小声地问黄仁俊：“Can you make Chinese food？”

2.

住了一段时间以后，黄仁俊渐渐习惯了大洋彼岸的这里的生活，同住的两个韩国哥们儿在发现他会说韩语的时候欣喜若狂，之后再也没说过英语，让他偶尔怀疑自己是不是乘错飞机到韩国了。罗渽民偶尔会带朋友回来，加拿大来的大眼睛的李马克，皮肤有点黑腿特别长的李东赫，白白的像个奶团子一样的声乐系天才钟辰乐，还有还在上高中却已经是他们中最高的朴志晟，大家都对他很好。

其中最照顾他的还是这个英俊的小房东，黄仁俊自己会做一点饭，罗渽民还是经常给他做好吃的——他的厨艺真好，好到黄仁俊有时胡乱地想，以后能嫁给他的姑娘应该会很幸福，会做饭，脾气好，还长得好看……黄仁俊很少注意同性的外貌，罗渽民是他第一个觉得“哇，真帅”的男生，第二个应该是李帝努，不过罗渽民给他的感觉很独特，他也说不上来是为什么。

他后来慢慢的和李东赫成为了要好的朋友，李东赫和他同系同班，在学习上也经常帮他，比看上去要靠谱很多——“别会错意，我这个‘靠谱’指的不是恋爱方面，怎么看你还是那种容易出轨的花花公子”黄仁俊跟他熟络了以后就喜欢这么呛他。

李东赫不屑地撇撇嘴：“那也比你这种铜墙铁壁好，是不是有女生看上你你也会直接拒绝啊？如果渽民跟你表白你也会说no吗？”

……

“你他妈说什么屁话呢”黄仁俊气得敲了下李东赫的脑壳，对方笑得快背过气去了，黄仁俊才发现自己的脸红得跟发烧了一样。是因为罗渽民吗？

快上课了，黄仁俊甩下一句“你这小子……”就走了，李东赫在他背后饶有兴致地望着他，不忘喊了一句，

“爱他就大声说出来啊！看好你哦！！”

黄仁俊回过身对他举起拳头一副要揍他的样子。

李东赫的垃圾话不能信，黄仁俊想。

他怎么可能喜欢罗渽民，渽民怎么看都是不缺女生追的类型，他一个大老爷们儿为啥要掺和进来，况且他对罗渽民并没有——

罗渽民从浴室里出来，披着毛巾，全身穿了一条宽松的运动短裤，看到黄仁俊招呼他：“仁俊啊，这里空着，你要不要先洗个澡”

Shit...

黄仁俊觉得他需要认真思考一下他是不是真的对男人，的身体，or whatever，毫无兴趣。

3.

黄仁俊来N市的第三个月去了个小型party，在他们那栋小洋房隔壁的小楼里办的，罗渽民说只有他们几个互相玩的好的，所以不用担心，黄仁俊半信半疑地去了，甚至在包里放了防狼喷雾，被罗渽民看见的时候对方哭笑不得，“你还不信我吗”

“我信你，我怕有谁带我不认识的人过来或者有人偷偷溜进来”黄仁俊试图辩解，罗渽民一脸“没事我都懂”的表情，拉着他上了二楼。

事实证明罗渽民确实不会骗他，真的只有他们几个，他也没想到几个人可以闹出几十个人的气势，到最后黄仁俊干脆戴上了耳塞，瞬间隔绝一切，岁月静好。

除了李东赫和李帝努其他人都有点不胜酒力，喝得东倒西歪的，李帝努是默默地给自己灌闷酒，李东赫就比较嗨了，本来就话不少，喝的有点高了以后啥都敢说，全靠李马克捂着他嘴，脸上写着“求求你憋说了”，

黄仁俊托腮望着墙上的后现代主义油画发着呆，感觉左手手肘被碰了一下，一看罗渽民脸红扑扑的已经倒在桌上，眯着眼睛看着他笑。

“笑什么”黄仁俊佯装不悦拍了下罗渽民的胳膊，罗渽民把头埋进臂弯，只露出一对弯弯的桃花眼。

黄仁俊在这一瞬间有很多想问罗渽民的，他盯着那副油画努了努嘴，然后慢吞吞地来了一句，

“为什么这么照顾我？”

于是像他最擅长做的那样，就这么在几十种选项中选中了最糟糕的那个，如果他在玩恋爱游戏，他一定是那个百分百攻略失败的玩家——罗渽民半闭着眼，脊背随着平稳的呼吸起伏着，他的声音被醉意蒙上了一层颗粒感。

“为什么呢？”

4.

黄仁俊在自己的床上醒来的时候脑子快速运转了几秒，他应该是在聚会上喝醉了，然后睡着了，然后被李帝努或者李东赫？或者哪个人抬回来了，

但是这也没办法解释他身上不仅没有酒味，还有淡淡的沐浴露和香波的味道。

头有点疼。

他盯着天花板看了一会儿确认这不是他的床，然后一双温热的手从他身后环住了他，

哦，是罗渽民的房间。

“仁俊尼…………”

“干嘛呢，一晚上酒还没醒啊”

当然不是，黄仁俊嗅到罗渽民常用的那款樱花桃子味沐浴露的香气。

他转过身，罗渽民眼睛亮亮的，过了许久开口道，

“你硬了。”

黄仁俊毫不客气地踹了一脚罗渽民。

“激动个屁，正常的生理反应”

——当然不是，自己醒过来不也是因为两个人的裆部贴在了一起，已经是11月了，黄仁俊却感觉到了他刚到时的那种燥热，罗渽民完全没有给他缓冲的余地，贴到黄仁俊耳边用比平常时的撒娇语气多了一点湿气的声调慢慢地撩拨着他，

“仁俊尼好香………”

“你是真的还醉着吧，起开……”黄仁俊惊讶地发现自己莫名酥软的语调让这句话变得毫无杀伤力，罗渽民抱着他的手又箍紧了一些，黄仁俊轻轻地“啊”了一声，“你弄痛我了。”他说。

黄仁俊今天再一次领教到了罗渽民的那双水灵水灵的桃花眼的威力，躺在他怀里，精神上一秒也不想多待，肉体上却浑身发软完全动弹不得，那双细长卷翘的睫毛底下的眼里是不是有一整片秘密花园，有深不见底的浩瀚星辰？自己在此刻变成了迷路的小羊羔，只能等待被任意宰割的命运……

“仁俊知不知道我从很久以前就好喜欢你………”

“你是真的喜欢我，还是只是想跟我上床？”

——这话好煞风景，不过黄仁俊别无选择，他需要他的房东nim的一个答案，就现在，

罗渽民眨眨眼，

“真的喜欢你哦…”

“也想跟你上床”

黄仁俊一脸“就知道会这样”的表情认命地望着罗渽民。

是什么时候开始对比自己还大几个月的房客有意思的呢？罗渽民觉得这是个非常值得深思的问题，他跟他的另一位“房客”——其实是幼驯染——从小穿一条裤子长大，目睹对方一步步变成金刚芭比（当然自己也有点），怎么也没有过这种微妙的感觉……

他永远忘不了黄仁俊到洋房的那天，像只疲倦的狐狸幼崽，因晕车而稍显颓靡的泛红的小脸仍然写满了警觉与不安，初来乍到的他一定还对周围新鲜的事物抱有警惕吧，不管怎么说真是太可爱了……罗渽民想帮小狐狸提行李的时候不小心碰到了狐狸爪子——修长而光滑，怎么会有和女孩子的手一样的触感呢——这并不是给黄仁俊强加什么女性气质，只是从那一刻开始，罗渽民的心里也住进了一位房客，并且是长期的永久的住户。

小狐狸知不知道他真的很像漂亮灵巧惹人喜爱的狐狸？罗渽民不由自主地在他身上花了越来越多的心思，渐渐地他也开始注意罗渽民的一举一动，每次都是不说话，只有两只黑眼珠骨碌碌地转，转得罗渽民晕晕乎乎的，

啊…我该不会是真的爱上他了吧？

他不知道李帝努，还有隔壁洋房的朋友们有没有发现他的异状，但他可以肯定以黄仁俊的聪敏程度他一定已经发现了，对他来说反而不是什么坏事，他不是害怕失败和被拒绝的人，等待和煎熬反而更让他痛苦。

于是机会来了，在这个小型派对上他把自己灌得醉醺醺的，为了让自己有足够的胆量主动向小狐狸示爱，接不接受我都不要紧了，他想，让我享受哪怕一秒的幸福都好，

可以吗？仁俊？

5.

不知道为什么，罗渽民的手握住自己硬挺的欲望的时候，黄仁俊反而感觉舒了口气，也许这是他期待已久的剧情也说不定，

罗渽民带着热度的下体抵在他的身后，仅凭触觉黄仁俊也感知到了不容小觑的尺寸，让他悄悄地心惊了一下，且不说事后能不能下得了床，光是那根东西在自己腿缝间模拟性jiao的动作缓慢地摩擦着就能差点要了他的命。

“渽…渽民……哈啊……不………”

“好喜欢……好喜欢仁俊尼叫我名字时候的声音……多叫几声……好不好……♡”

“别闹……”罗渽民听着黄仁俊的牢骚仿佛又醉了一次，每一句埋怨都如同撒娇，世界上怎么有这么可爱的人？？他把黄仁俊从腋下架起来让他坐在床头，然后分开他微微发颤的双腿，一边抚弄黄仁俊下身一边另一只手的两根手指柔和地按摩着翕合的穴口。

“在磨蹭什么……”黄仁俊的语调近乎呜咽，“快点……进来………”

“我的宝贝这么欲求不满吗……要等一等哦，不能让我们仁俊受伤”话音刚落一根手指缓慢地探入秘密入口，黄仁俊惊叫出声，身体跟着剧烈地震颤了一下。

罗渽民试探地望着黄仁俊，对方示意可以继续以后才进一步动作，一开始的疼痛渐渐地被一种奇妙的酸胀感取代，罗渽民的指尖按在敏感点上的时候他控制不住让自己的呻吟声泄出，伏在他身上的罗渽民满足地笑了。

“仁俊尼很舒服吗？是这里？那就……让渽民尼也舒服一下吧♡”

不像话……哪有自己叫自己昵称的，黄仁俊却连这点思考的余力也没有了，半闭着眼只发出幼猫般的呜呜声——到底是狐狸崽还是猫崽啊，这个小妖精……罗渽民无法再忍耐，扶着自己灼热硬挺的分身顶入小妖精的后穴，两个人同时发出了一声充满情欲的长叹。

这一天他等了多久？黄仁俊不知道，过了无数个想着罗渽民的笑脸和身上的桃子香气入睡的夜晚，梦里的男孩终于紧紧抱住了自己，倒也不是在感动或者感慨什么，只是这是他绝对未曾想象过的光景……罗渽民发了狠般操弄着身下的小狐狸，现在即使让他永远深陷这片蜜糖陷阱他也心甘情愿，

“仁俊…好棒……吸得好紧………呼…………”

“呜……”

很痛，很涨，又很舒服，因为是和渽民一起所以怎么样都没关系了，黄仁俊喘息着想，那个九十九度的正午，那个被误以为大叔依然灿烂地笑着的好看的男孩子，还有那瓶让自己晕晕乎乎的甜得过分的桃子味烧酒，但是一切都清澈而真实，渽民有没有和自己一样的想法？有的吧，不用亲口确认也无所谓了……

结果两人一起高潮了两三次以后精疲力尽地倒在杂乱的床上，黄仁俊满足地呼吸着罗渽民身上残留的桃子香味睡着了，身上的体液痕迹也不管了，

有什么关系，反正他的“纯情房东”先生总会帮他清理干净的，就像之前派对以后的那样。

————————END————————


End file.
